


Spin the Bottle

by sp00kworm



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute ghouls, Demon Ghouls, Drinking, Drinking Games, Era 4 Ghouls, Ghouls are not human, M/M, Prequelle Ghouls, Rough Sex, Spin the Bottle, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: The Ghouls decide a little drinking game is in order, and the frisky dares go a little too far. The Aether Ghoul is not impressed with their shenanigans, especially not his mates.





	Spin the Bottle

Earth plonked the bottle in the centre of the gaggle of Ghouls after downing the rest of the alcohol inside.   
“I’ve seen this game played by mortals! Its called spin the bottle! Whoever it points to gets told to say or do something by the rest of us.” The evil sharp toothed smirk revealed enough to the cautious quintessence Ghoul sat next to him. Aether was considerably more mature than the rest of them it seemed.  
“Isn’t this that game that-” Aether grunted as the Earth Ghoul slapped his hand over his mouth. Grumbling Aether snapped at the fingers, making Earth flinch away quickly.  
“Dew spin it come on!” Earth patted the Fire Ghoul’s back and smiled at the rest of their assembled band mates. Dewdrop shrugged and flicked the green bottle around with a flick of his wrist. Aether groaned and rubbed his face watching the beer bottle spin.

The bottle of doom landed on Rain. The Water Ghoul chirped curiously and tilted his head looking around the group as they all began whispering conspiratorially. Swiss scowled at the suggestion, and Rain fiddled with his hands, knowing that meant it would probably be something bad.  
“Rain, kiss Aether.” Swiss growled at the idea as the rest of the group snickered, watching Rain awkwardly scuttle over and smooch Aether on the cheek. Aether shook his head as Swiss’ tail snapped by his side. Rain flushed and escaped back to his side of the carpet, feeling Swiss’ tail curl tight around his protectively. He span the beer bottle and cackled when it landed on Pam. She sighed and crossed her arms as the rest of the Ghouls grinned and whispered to one another.

“Pam drink four shots!” Earth announced happily and the short Ghoulette rolled her eyes, taking the bottle of spirits from beside her and drinking five mouthfuls just to show off. They all whooped and cackled, watching her spin the bottle again. It landed on Dewdrop and the Fire Ghoul rolled his eyes as they all grinned at him. Swiss grinned evilly, leaning over to Karen, whispering behind his palm to her. Rain leaned in curiously and his eyes went wide before he too began giggling.   
“Dew you have to tell us how big Aether is!” Rain snickered out, Swiss elbowing him in the side as they laughed together.

Dewdrop looked around with a deadpan stare at the rest of the group, looking at Aether’s embarrassed flushed face. Aether hid his mouth behind his hand with a grumble, tail tying itself in knots.  
“Can’t you all see…he’s pretty tall?” Dew smirked at them all. The Ghouls sputtered and cried in uproar.  
“Stop being a pussy and give us the details, Dew.” Swiss leaned back on one palm, his tail coiled tight around Rain’s still, tugging the Water Ghoul back to his side.  
Dewdrop grumbled, crawling over to Aether on all fours before seating himself in the large Ghoul’s lap, grumbling softly as he rubbed his nose into Aether’s neck, scenting him softly, “He’s a good seven.” He whispered and Aether choked slightly on his drink as Dew held his hands out in a rough estimation. The rest of the Ghouls broke out into fits of laughter at Aether’s red face.

“Hmm. I think we’ve had enough fun for one night.” Aether picked Dewdrop up in one arm before slinging the slippery Fire Ghoul over his shoulder. Dewdrop growled, trying to kick Aether in the gut, much to Aether’s amusement as he pinned the little Ghoul’s legs in place, carrying him away to his room. Swiss only tugged Rain into a hug, possessively rubbing his face into the Water Ghoul’s hair as the rest of the group went over to the TV, turning up the music loud enough so they wouldn’t hear the events about to transpire in the eldest Ghoul’s room.

Dewdrop growled as Aether dropped him on the bed, face still flushed an angry red as he pinned the smaller Ghoul beneath him, teeth nipping at the exposed neck, leaving little marks. Purring, Dewdrop wriggled slightly, testing Aether’s hold on his wrists. When they didn’t give he smirked and snapped at Aether’s lips.  
“It was just a joke Aeth…” He leaned up and nipped at the unmarked throat in front of him, “We both know you’re only five.” Sharp teeth drew blood from his neck then and Dewdrop gasped into the air. It was taking some prodding to get the hunky Ghoul to do something like this. Aether growled, drawing away, red coating his lips. A pointed tongue flicked over them, drawing the blood into his mouth as he growled again, licking the marks.  
“Perhaps you need a good plowing to remember just how big I am, Dew?”

Moaning, Dew reached for his own pants, undoing the button, pulling them down over his thighs before Aether tugged them all the way off. They were tossed onto the floor before Dew wrestled his top off and tugged at Aether’s clothes.  
“Shit, Dew, give me a second.” Claws shredded his t-shirt before he could get it off. Aether pushed the claws away to stand and pull his bottoms off with his socks before pulling the Fire Ghoul’s underwear off. He huffed and ran a hand over Dew’s growing erection, feeling himself get hard as he leaned forwards to kiss him again, pushing his tongue in, lapping at Dew’s with a grumble.   
Dewdrop pulled away with a gasp, claws kneading Aether’s shoulders and he shifted to press his hips against the Aether Ghoul’s, “Fuck. Just get on with it already then.” 

Aether groaned into Dewdrop’s neck as claws wrapped around his throbbing dick.  
“Okay, okay…gimme the lube.” He held out a hand as the bottle was placed in his hand by a leathery tail. Dew’s dexterity with the thing was sinful at times. Aether leaned back, pouring the lubricant over his fingers as Dew rolled onto his stomach, flicking his tail teasingly, smacking Aether’s thighs. As payback the larger Ghoul massaged the entrance, smirking as Dewdrop groaned into the bedding, tail snapping against the sheets.  
“Fuck…hurry up.” He groaned as Aether pushed a finger into him, pushing it deep, rubbing the walls before pushing in another, and another, fingering him open slowly, making sure to open him up. The Ghoul beneath him looked back with bright eyes, flames flaring beneath the surface as Aether pulled his fingers free. He poured more slick over his cock and pushed forwards, head tapping against Dewdrop’s balls. 

“Stop teasing you fuck-” Dew groaned as Aether thrust into him, one brutal swift movement. He was fully sheathed inside Dew and the smaller Ghoul hissed, claws tearing lines into the cotton sheets as Aether drew himself out slowly.  
“I bet that feels really like five inches doesn’t it.” Aether grumbled softly, teeth drawing over the back of Dewdrop’s neck as he thrust forwards again, sharply, pushing deep before starting a punishing pace. Dewdrop moaned, head dropping back as Aether grunted into his neck, thrusting harder, stretching him wider.  
“Feels…feels better than five.” Dew smirked as Aether thrusted faster, enjoying the sensations as a clawed hand gripped his dripping dick, “Fuck…I’m close.” He purred as Aether stroked him roughly.

Aether grumbled and pushed the Fire Ghoul’s knees apart more, pushing further, hitting Dewdrop’s prostate with the tip. Dewdrop moaned low as he came over Aether’s hand, muscles clenching the other Ghoul’s length tight.  
“Fuck, Dew.” He spent himself in the other Ghoul and moaned softly, gently easing himself backwards before holding his hand out, Dew’s cum dripping from it. The Fire Ghoul leaned over and licked the semen with a mischievous smile, making Aether hum softly.  
“Do that again and I’ll not be able to go to sleep.” He rolled over to lay by Dewdrop who trailed a claw over his chest.  
“Maybe I should insult your dick more often.” Dew earned a playful slap to the ass for his comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Request over on tumblr: https://you-are-cast-out.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy the sin you dirty little sinners. Its just a short little drabble thing.


End file.
